Angels in the Moonlight
by lunch-box-love
Summary: “What are you?” The hunter whispered. “I’m complicated” a velvet voice stated. Bella Swan has entered the world of Vampires and Werewolves, but what if there was even more creatures that live in our world unknown to us? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

"What are you?" The hunter whispered. "I'm complicated" a velvet voice stated. Bella Swan has entered the world of Vampires and Werewolves, but what if there was even more creatures that live in our world unknown to us? Only in Forks can all these paranormal creatures come together and make the life of one girl even more unbelievable.

Prologue

I ran for my life through the dark alleyways. The creature pursuing me was one I knew well. For this is not the first time they have come after me. For me, this was an almost everyday thing. With no home or family and the rarest of blood out of all the human population, vampires were willing to lose their lives just for a taste. Not saying that I am human, because I'm not.

The hunter hissed as he slowly became closer and closer to his target. _Not yet…_ I kept thinking to myself, _but soon_. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jackhammer, which isn't surprising considering I am being chased by a freaking vampire. A few minutes later I could vaguely see the outline of the trees. _YES! FINALLY!_ I made my legs move faster and faster. Within seconds we were completely surrounded by the old trees. I could see up ahead a little clearing in the woods. _Nows my chance…_ Once my foot touched the outside of the clearing I welcomed my curse and let it take over me.

_Damn, where the hell did she go? _ The hunter thought to himself as he came to the clearing where the girl he was tracking just disappeared. He sniffed the air. Her smell was still there, _oh god the scent of her blood_ it was intoxicating. In all his vampire life he had never smelt blood like this. He could feel the venom gathering in his mouth just thinking about what her blood would taste like. _God dammit! I have to find her!_

Suddenly the scent was even stronger now. Without time to think of what was happening the hunter was pinned to the ground. The girl's foot pressed with an impossible amount of strength, for a human that is. He looked up at the figure that was pressing him into the ground. _It's the girl!_ But she was different. _What the hell? _Coming from her back, was the huge…uh…_ are those freaking wings?!_ And her eyes, she had the eyes of an artic wolf. Cold, evil…demonic. This is no human.

"What are you?" The hunter whispered.

"I'm complicated." Her velvet voice replied icily.

Those were that last words he heard before the darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**AN: hey you guys! thanks for the reviews:) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, i do however own Nikita and her coolness. **

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Bella woke Monday morning to the warmth of the suns rays shining through her window. She sighed, _this means Edward won't be at school today_ she tried not to dwell too much on that. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. About twenty minutes later Bella was walking out the door to her truck.

When she arrived at school, Jessica came running to her.

"Hey Bella! Did you hear there's a new girl?"

"Uh…no I didn't hear that…" Bella felt for the poor girl, she remembered well her first day. Everyone gawking at you, it's not a lot fun.

Jessica chatted on and on about the new addition to the school while they walked to Trig. Normally Jess wouldn't walk with Bella because Edward was always with her. Everyone felt a little intimidated around the Cullens. Something in their instincts just told them to stay away. Bella was an exception to that rule. She spent most of her time with the Cullens, and she had to admit she enjoyed every moment of it. When they reached the classroom, Bella went to her usual seat in the back. When Edward was at school he sat beside her and then there was an empty seat on the other side of Bella. Today it looked like Bella was riding solo in the back with empty seats on both sides of her.

Bella began to doodle on her notebook while listening to the whole class chatter on and on about the new girl. Suddenly all the voices stopped mid-sentence. _Wha..?_ Bella looked up. Her heart stopped. At the front of the class was the most beautiful girl Bella had ever seen. _Holy crow! She'd give Rosealie a run for her money!_

She was tall, statuesque. She had black hair with fire red highlights, and it fell in big curls that reached to her shoulders. But the thing that stood out to Bella most was her skin, flawless, pale. _Could she be a vampire? _The girl gave their teacher her slip and was sent to on of the empty seats beside Bella. Her walk was a combination of both Alice and Edward's walk. Like a ballerina mixed with the prowl of a lion.

Everyone's eyes were following the girl as she took her seat. But when she lifted her eyes everyone quickly turned toward the front of the classroom. She silently scanned the room landing on Bella. Bella knew she should look away like the others but she couldn't.

"Um, hi I'm Bella, Bella Swan" Bella composed herself and said with a smile holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Nikita" She said as she shook Bella's hand. _Her hands are like marble… that means…she must be a vampire, has to be. _

Class started then, Bella tried to pay attention, but couldn't help but glance over at Nikita, her eyes weren't the crimson like James' had been, nor were they butterscotch like the Cullens, no her eyes were pure violet. _Well, _she_ doesn't have the eyes of a vampire, but she has the skin, and not the mention the beauty. _Bella thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, _class is over already? _Bella turned toward Nikita to see her looking at her with questionable eyes.

"Uh, so I-I guess I'll see y-you around," Bella stammered.

"It looks like it" Nikita giggled. And with that she rose from her seat and gracefully exited the room.

**So thats chapter one! Hope ya liked it! Review! U know u want to!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Through Violet Eyes

**AN: OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I know it took me forever to get this chapter up and i'm sorry to everyone who waited, and waited, and waited. But thank you SO much for your reviews! I espically loved the one about an apparent raging fanboy coughStrmikcough LOL**

**Other big thanks goes out to:**

**Jenny**

**bookreader1743**

**d666lisa**

**Strmik**

**sakura06**

**temptationcomesinmanyforms**

**jake's witch**

**NightsDarkSky**

**AliSweety**

**helen**

**danamarin**

**and crimsonLife**

**I loved reading your reviews **

Chapter 2: Through Violet Eyes

Nikita P.O.V.

The rest of the morning flew by so fast Nikita could hardly noticed that everyone in her English class had left for lunch when it felt as if Nikita just sat down. She quickly gathered up her stuff, and left to find the cafeteria. While walking towards the cafeteria building, her thoughts turned to Bella. She was the nicest person she met today, and it was odd, but Nikita could've sworn she smelt the scent of a vampire on her. But why would a human be hanging with a vampire? For the vampire scent to accumulate it takes months, but if she was hanging with a vampire she should be long since dead or become a vampire herself way before the vampire scent set in her skin.

Something was different about this little town. Nikita didn't know why she came here exactly; it was the smart thing to stay the in sunny places than the rainy ones. But something called out to her here, and she didn't know why, but she would find out.

Nikita walked into the cafeteria completely oblivious to the stares she received. To her it was normal; humans couldn't comprehend why she was so attractive. Little did they know that beauty came with her species, and at times the beauty was more a curse than a blessing. Nikita pushed her thoughts away as she bought her food, and sat down at an empty table.

With her acute hearing Nikita could make out all the whispers about her. Stuff like how hot she was, _ugh _Nikita thought, _what a drag, this is so annoying. _Nikita was pulled out of her thoughts when Bella came up to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, I'd like that,"

Bella sat down and smiled at her. "So, where did you move here from?" Nikita could tell Bella seemed to be as curious about her, as she was about Bella herself.

"I lived in London for a little while, and some other places around Europe, I move around a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"No reason really, I just believe that a person should experience as much of the world as they can in the limited time they have on earth."

"I agree, why waste your life in only one place."

"Let me guess, you moved here from someplace really sunny, and are just getting used to this crappy always raining weather because you found something else to replace to sun with."

Bella blushed. "Uh, yeah I guess you can put it like that."

Nikita laughed again. "So what's his name?" Bella's head snapped up, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ho-how did you know it was a boy?" Bella stammered, blushing like mad. Nikita giggled.

"I can tell, by the way your eyes sparkle like the sun when your deep in thought, like your thinking about seeing the sun, but since there's hardly any sun in Forks, with the exception of today, it has to be someone special. So, are you going to tell me the lucky guy's name?"

"His-his name is Edward. Edward Cullen." Nikita stiffened at the name. _I know that name! This vampire I met a long time ago… Cal? Carl? Well, it was C something Cullen. I met him in Prague oh, it has to be about a century…or something like that. He was…different. Well probably because he was the only vampire EVER to try and uh, NOT kill me. I could tell he was tempted but he had amazing self-control. _Nikita pulled herself away from her thoughts because she noticed that Bella was staring at her strangely.

"Are you okay Nikita?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry I just blanked out there for a second. Edward Cullen you say? That's a uncommon name."

"Yes it is. He was…uh…sick today, so he didn't come to school." Bella was interrupted by the bell ringing. Nikita quickly grabbed her bag.

"That sucks; I hope he feels better soon. I'll see you later kay?" Nikita quickly walked to her next class. Once there she sat down, but didn't pay any attention at all to what the teacher was saying, it wasn't like this was anything new to her. All she could think about was he conversation she had with Bella at lunch, and what she learned. _Bella knows the Cullen's, well that's if they're the same Cullen's I know. That would explain the vampire scent. But, it's never been heard of before, a vampire being with a human? It would be unbelievably difficult for the vampire to remain in control, especially since Bella smells so good. I'm not even a vampire, and I can smell how strong the scent of her blood is. _Nikita's thoughts were yet again interrupted when the bell rang. Nikita walked robotically to her next class, robotically sat down, and started thinking about Bella again. And finally when the last bell rang, Nikita left the school as quickly as she could and went home. Which once there she still kept thinking about Bella and the Cullen's. _Well, if it's rainy tomorrow, things will be interesting. Very interesting. _

**Okay, thats it, I hoped you liked it, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next, I'm kinda making this up as I go along ;P so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them **

**lunch-box-love♥♥♥**

**Click The Blue Button **

**You know you want to.**


End file.
